The Ride Along
by NutPea16
Summary: ((CaptainStacyxMary-Jane)) After a ruined dinner with Peter, MJ finds herself walking home alone. She comes across the man who has haunted her dreams ever since they had met. The man who she can't seem to get out of her head. The man who calls himself . . . Captain Stacy. A Request. Oneshot. Review nicely if you enjoyed! ( )b


**The Ride Along**

My eyes shoot open and I sit up in a hot, panting and sweaty mess. I look down to see that my hand had found its way into my underwear and I was shocked to feel how wet I was.

I immediately remove my hand and I sigh in frustration.

"These dreams are beginning to get out of hand," I say to myself as I slowly make my way into the bathroom.

I check the time on way there to see that it was 6:15pm.

"I've had a 3 hour nap? Really?" I scoff as I enter the bathroom and turn on the taps to the bath.

Petey had arranged a dinner date at his house and I had to be there for 8 so I had plenty of time to get ready.

I find myself staring into the mirror as the room began to fill up with steam from the hot tap. I recall my dream and I watch as my face blushed red.

"Geez, you meet a guy once and before you know it he's in your head almost 24/7 . . ." I mumble to no one in particular as I remember the man that has been haunting my dreams for the past week.

I could smell the faint scent of his cologne, like he was here. The muskiness filling my nostrils just like it had in my dreams.

I release a faint gasp as I realise that I had become slightly aroused.

I think back to his muscular arms and how they had enclosed around me, trapping me so that I couldn't escape.

And the way he moved his body, sending my body convulsing . . .

I slap my cheeks to bring myself back to reality as my face was even more flushed that it was before.

I sigh heavily again and I turn to turn off the taps. After removing my clothes, I enter the bath, letting my skin getting use to the temperature before I fully sit down.

Relaxing my entire body as I sink further into the water, I think about Pete and tonight.

"This is going to be a _long _night," I say before my head disappears under the water.

- B. R. E. A. K. -

I had taken a taxi to Pete's house since I was too late to walk and I knock on his door at precisely 8 He opens it with a smile which I gladly return.

I enter his house as he kisses my cheek and he takes my coat, out of politeness.

"Just sit yourself down," he says as he places my coat on the stand, "Dinner in 10,"

Before I could reply, he had rushed back into the kitchen.

The smell of whatever he was cooking made its way into the dining room. I sniff the air and I find myself surprised at how delicious the food smelled.

At exactly 10 minutes later, Peter had walked in with two plates of what looked like home-made Chinese food and my stomach quietly growled.

I look at Peter embarrassed and hoped he hadn't heard but, to my dismay, he did and he replied with a chuckle, "You hungry?"

I nodded and I began to eat as soon as the plate was set in front of me.

- B. R. E. A. K. -

After dinner, we had somehow found ourselves in the bedroom tangled heatedly in each other's arms.

Peter's hand was beginning to slowly make its way up front when nature decides to call at the wrong time.

"Pete," I managed to say between his kisses to which he grunts in reply and moves to my neck, "I have to use the bathroom,"

He pauses for a second and then looks at me, "Great timing, MJ"

He then gets up off of me and I make my way into the bathroom.

After doing my business and washing my hands, I look in the mirror.

My lips were swollen and my face was pink.

For some reason, I didn't feel as much passion as I did in my dream . . .

No, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

I started to fix the smudged make up around my eyes when I noticed something in the corner of the mirror.

I look behind me and I squint in suspicion.

"Is that . . .?" I whisper to myself as I slowly make my way over to the questioning area.

When I come face-to-face with the item, I lightly gasp as I realise what it is.

"MJ?" asked Pete as he knocked on the door and making me jump, "Are you okay in there?"

After a small hesitation, I reply calmly, "I'm fine,"

As I hear his faint footsteps move away from the door, I pick up the item using the tips of my fingers.

I feel tears prick the corner of my eyes and I cover my mouth to silence any sound that might come out.

In my hand . . . was a black lace thong . . . that did _not _belong to me.

In a fit of rage, I storm out of the bathroom and into the room that belonged to Peter.

Before he could say anything, I throw the thin item of clothing at his face and shout, "What the _fuck _is this?!"

"Th-Thes-"

"They're not mine before you even think of that excuse! And they _certainly _are not Aunt May's!" I cry as I interrupt him.

"I-I'm sorry," he replies as he places his head into his hands, "It was mistake, a one-time thing I swear! Me and Gwen weren-"

He stopped speaking as he realised what he had said.

"Gwen? _Fucking Gwen?!" _I yell, "I _knew _there was something between you two. Oh, how could I have been so _stupid?!"_

I rush out of his house before I let Pete finish, too upset to listen to anything else he has to say.

- B. R. E. A. K. -

I was now walking home alone in the dark. I was tired and feet were aching.

This whole Gwen/Peter thing had drained whatever energy I had in me.

To be honest, it was great timing.

For a while now, I had found that my feelings for Pete had . . . deteriorated a little bit. I had been looking for a way to tell Pete that I didn't love him anymore.

I should call him tomorrow and tell him that he should go to Gwen. I'm sure he wouldn't be too upset about me.

I was too busy focusing on Pete and Gwen that I didn't notice a car behind me.

A police car, to be exact.

My heart began to speed up as I had a small idea of who it could be.

I stopped walking the same time the car had stopped.

A dark silhouette stepped out of the car and my eyes go wide as my body began to tremble slightly.

I'd recognise those muscular arms anywhere . . .

"Mary-Jane," said the low voice, he was now close enough that I could see his face.

"Captain Stacy," I reply, slightly breathless.

"May I ask why you are out here . . . all by yourself?" he asked, his hard gaze piercing through me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I-I was with Pete," I replied and I could have sworn I saw a slight frown on his face. The quicker it was there, the quicker it was gone so I couldn't quite tell.

"Pete, huh?" he said, "And why are you alone now? It's pretty late for a woman, such as yourself, to be out at night,"

I become confused at what he meant by his statement

"'A woman like me?'" I question, repeating his words.

"You know," he replied, his voice taking a slightly huskier tone as he moved closer to me. I could feel his heat even though he wasn't touching me, "Young . . . Beautiful . . ."

He trailed off as he looked me up and down. I felt naked under his gaze and I bit my lip to stop any sound escaping.

" . . . And _especially _dressed like that . . ." I heard him mumble.

I look down and I remember that I had put on the new and particularly short dress that I had bought in order to impress Pete one final time. The hem of the dress only just resting on my upper thighs so my long legs were on show.

I had also noticed that the buttons on my chest were undone from when I was on Pete's bed, revealing a part of my lacy bra.

I looked at the man in front of me and he made no secret of where he was staring.

I cross my arms across my chest, pushing my breasts together and I hear him release a quiet, almost silent, groan.

I look away innocently and say, "Well, me and Pete . . . kinda broke up,"

He looks at me with a slightly raised eyebrow and said, with no sympathy and a hint of sarcasm, "Really? That's a shame,"

"Yeah, I left in a rush and I didn't really want to wait around for a cab so I decided to walk home," I finish as I try not to laugh at his obvious delight that I was now single.

"Well it's good that I turned up then," he stated as he walked closer to me. He then lightly touched my arm as if to guide to his car and a wave of arousal shot through me.

I _really _did not want to get into that car, I didn't trust myself.

"Get in the car," he ordered and I suddenly find myself in the passenger seat.

I look out the window and I watch him as he makes his way over to the driver seat.

Starting up the car, he drove suspiciously slowly down the road.

He was closer to me now than he was when we were outside.

The silence didn't calm me down in the slightest.

Was I the only one feeling this way?

I look over to the man beside me who was concentrating on the road.

The faint smell of his cologne made its way over to me . . . the same smell that was in my dream.

My heartbeat increased and I look away.

I then smirk as I had a daring idea.

I cross my legs and I feel my dress pull up slightly, revealing the hem of my pantyhose.

I could see, in the corner of my eye, the Captain's hand tense slightly around the wheel.

Good, my idea is working.

I pretend to have an itch on my shoulder and I scratch lightly as I reveal more of my breast.

"Whatever you are doing," he growled, "You better stop it now,"

I glance between his thick thighs to see the prominent bulge of his trousers.

"Or what?" I tease challengingly as I place my hand on his thigh, lightly stoking up and down.

His hands tensed more around the steering wheel and I recall how strong those hands had been in my dreams.

"You _really _don't want to find out," he warned but it didn't stop me. I had managed to unzip his trousers and release his erection. He hissed as the cool air brushed against the blushing tip.

"I _really _do," I reply quietly as I grasp thick organ and lean forward to press my tongue along the long vein on the side, collecting the pearl of pre-cum as I come to the head.

The Captain released a long and low groan as I swirled my tongue around the tip before I pushed him into my mouth. I swallowed around him, my throat clenching before I pulled up my head. With an inch left within my mouth, I felt his hand on the back of my head forcefully push himself all the way to the back of my throat and making me gag a little.

The deep rumble that left his throat only encouraged me to please him more.

He gripped my hair and pulled me halfway up his length before he began to thrust up hips. He was fucking my mouth and I _loved _it.

I started to moan as he was brought closer to his climax, the vibrations sending him over the edge and he emptied himself onto my tongue with a satisfied groan.

I swallowed every last drop as I sat back up. He watched me with hooded eyes as I licked my slightly bruised lips.

I had now just noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore.

"I should get home," I say as if nothing had happened.

With a growl, the Captain reclined my chair and pushed my legs apart.

He stared at me for a while with a dirty smirk plastered on his face.

"No underwear, Mary-Jane? Did you want a quick fuck with boyfriend before you left?"

"I must've left them at Pete's . . ." I explain before I trail off as I see the displeased look on his face. I begin to stutter, "B-But we didn't get very far bec-"

"Tell me where." He stated firmly. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What?" I asked,

"Where did he touch you?"

Without answering him, I slowly and teasingly began to unbutton the top of my dress. The creamy flesh of my breasts was being revealed to him at a torturing slow pace.

As I reached the final button, I felt the roughness of his hands stroke the inside of my soft thighs.

I release a slight whimper as I notice how close his hands are to my arousal.

"You're so wet." He growled and I flinch when I feel the pad of his thumbs trace around my labia, "Did you get off on tasting me, Mary-Jane?"

I trace my lips with my tongue as I reply with a small nod. I move my hands to cup my breasts, moving up my bra so that they were on show. My pink nipples stood proud on end, just begging to be teased.

I look up to his face and I see that he is staring at me.

We hold eye contact as he slides his finger inside of me.

He works his finger, curling it upwards while his thumb rubs against my sensitive nub. I close my eyes and let my head roll back at the sensations I was feeling.

He added another thick digit against his already slick one. He bent down to my flushed breasts and caught a nipple between his teeth. I use my other hand to tightly squeeze my other breast as he bites a little harder causing me to arch slightly. He then used his tongue to flick the now-red tip as he pushes his thumb more roughly against my clit.

I could my climax nearing. He placed my nipple inside his mouth and gave a harsh suck.

I've never felt so good before, Peter only focused on one area at a time.

I was almost coming to my orgasm and I could feel myself involuntarily clench around his fingers. The Captain noticed this and stopped all his motions. No more sensations were running through me and I was left _deeply _unsatisfied.

I lift up my head to ask him why he stopped when I saw that he was preparing himself. He rolled on a condom, breathing slowly to calm himself down.

He then forced my legs open, as far as they could. Without warning, he buried himself inside my wetness, groaning in my ear as he did so.

"Oh!" I cry, feeling full as his thickness reaches deeper than I was used to.

Before I could get used to his size, he began to pull himself back to just the tip. He then roughly pushed himself forward again, gripping my hips to pull me against him. I let out a long wanton moan at his delicious roughness.

"Fuck . . ." he panted as his slow rhythm began to speed up.

Each of his thrusts were jolting my body upwards as he brought me down again to sharply meet his hips.

He was fucking me so roughly; with such carnal desire.

His low groans turned me on so much. It was _me_ he was fucking in his car and it was _me_ who was making him lose control.

He was beginning to lose his pace and I knew he was near the end.

"You gonna come, baby?" I ask seductively as I give my breasts another tight squeeze.

His only reply was his harsh breathing and I smirk as I arch my back in pleasure.

"Come," I pant as feel my own orgasm edging closer, "Come all over me,"

My whole body convulses as I finally reach a powerful climax. I release a loud moan to show him my completion.

He quickly pulls out of me, sliding over the condom as he did so, and spilled his come onto my heaving breasts.

I use my hand to stroke the half-hard length, squeezing out any of his excess semen.

When he finished tensing, he moved back into his seat and leant back panting.

"Wow," I whisper, sliding a finger across my come-covered breasts. I place the finger into my mouth, enjoying the musky taste.

- B. R. E. A. K. -

My eyes shoot open and I sit up in a hot, panting and sweaty mess. I look down to see that my hand had found its way into my underwear and I was shocked to feel how wet I was.

I immediately remove my hand and I sigh in frustration.

"These dreams are beginning to get out of hand," I say to myself as I slowly make my way into the bathroom.


End file.
